User talk:AkaDragon
Kira Did Mion's boobs get smaller in this new series in Higurashi? I remember it being giant! (Being attacked by her self-defense pepper gun) Satoko's lively hair style came back (unlike the mushroom style in Rei) and Rika's Kai style came back too. Hanyu's eyebrows are as usual, the thickest I've ever seen in Anime girls; and Rena's Kai style came back too. Congrats, Rena! You have a bigger boob than Mion now! Uncle Mion is all envious now. Maybe you can share some with Rika. AkaDragon 08:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a bit sad about no one actually give some response or have chats about the Kira series besides the 3 of us? AkaDragon 10:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you guys watch Higurashi for? The plot? The jokes? Or the gore? For me, it's the plot; but for many other people, they only watch this for the gore. I think if you watch Higurashi only for the gore, you're not a true fan of Higurashi. Also, I don't understand why someone can actually say that they will not watch this OVA just because the first file is a joke arc. Go watch your Elfen Lied then. AkaDragon 08:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm most interested in the affinity chapter though. Mion, go! I was searching on Youtube/Jap sites/forums for new Kira informationsand I found this. He/She used the thumb|300px|rightpictures I posted but I don't really mind though. Anyway, he/she said: "" CONFIRMED CHARACTERS: Keiichi Rena Mion Shion (comfrimed but there's no character designs of her as of yet due to her being the twin of Mion) Satoko Rika Hanyuu Erika (From Umineko. Cameo) Marisa (From Touho.u. More than likely as an punishment game outfit) Duke Nukem (Cameo. he will be delayed however in will be in the 15 anniversary special of the series.) -Each character will retain his or her original voice actor from the original series. On Marisa: Because Ryukishi07 and Touhou creator "ZUN" are very good friends, Zun allowed Ryu07 to have Jessica from Umineko (another of Ryukishi's work) cosplay as the witch. However, for Kira, it more so of her outfit being used in a punishment game. NOT OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED BUT MORE LIKELY WILL BE IN: Miyo Tanako Satoshi Jiro Det. Oiishi Officer Mamoru MUSIC INFO: New Japan Philharmonic Orchestra - When The Orchestra Cry (Rurmored to be used in the new season) Composers: Kawai Kenji will retain his role as the series main compoer. Along side with him will be the compoers for the Higurashi and Umineko visual novels and video games,' Dir. Nobou Uematsu is rumored to do an orchestra version of "Dear You" for the final file arc but this has not yet been confirmed. This COULD be true seeing Uematsu used to work for Sqaure Enix and said company help produces the anime and manga series in Japan.' "" I will be happy to see them in the second/fourth file, but just don't mess with the third one =3" And from the video (5:22) Erika's VA will be the same as Rika. Expected, though. Tsukiotoshi-hen I just read this arc from Nico Nico Douga and it's quite frightening (or should I say, I feel really upset while reading this because Mion was killed again really innocently). I editted that page and added the rest of the plot. If there are any grammar mistakes, feel free to correct it because I typed it in a rush without checking the grammar, but just the contents. Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maebara Keiichi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 04:55, December 8, 2010 Did you... replace the original images when you uploaded new ones..? Is that why I can't find them anymore? Because, while I appreciate your efforts and agree the art is much better in later seasons of the anime, I'd rather you upload completely new files than replace the old ones. It's easier to keep track of things, then. Actually, I was thinking of not using screen-caps from the actual show for the picture in the infobox, but pulling them from promotional art or similar. What do you think of that, hm? :3 Maybe from the reference sheets, even... except some characters don't have reference sheets for whatever completely idiotic reason which I will never accept or understand. |8< ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Maybe it's because Satoshi appears really seldom, AND his clothes are simillar to Keiichi, so, they decided not to make a reference sheet for him. AkaDragon 08:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Matsuri Translations We were originally thinking the Matsuri-only arcs, because the only differences that the other already-released arcs would get are voice-acting and a few more backgrounds (though, if this was a Kizuna project which has so many extras and alternate endings within the original arcs, then we would try to cover every part). Before we can get any translators, we need all the basics of the Matsuri game and people who are good at programming and editing. The issue is, it's hard trying to find active people willing to (either that or I'm overlooking the possibilities of there being some in just the fanbase and not necessarily the big group names like WTDND or WinD). My estimate is that, if we can get 20 translators to spend a good hour or two translating Matsuri, then a good thousand sentences or more could be translated within a day. It'll be more difficult to completely backport everything from the PS2 disc without corrupting the original data within, so I've heard. On an irrelevant note, I haven't seen Spark around lately, hmm. Kantoku 01:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Most likely AnimeSuki, Fanfiction (there's a good handful of fluent English-Japanese writers there with a lot of free time), any known subbing / translation groups that have done Higurashi translations before, possibly Tumblr and 4chan, since many anons were part of backporting many of the PS2 material for MG patches. That's all I can think off the top of my head right now :/ Kantoku 03:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Cameo Appearances / Video Do you remember what sites you went to, to find out about the cameo appearances? Also, the Erika concept are you posted was actually the concept art for Chiru, not Kira :x (unless you just meant concept art in general, then I apologize) Kantoku 15:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Golly I hope not, tis not natural for them to just shrink like that, thw day Rena has bigger ones than me; BLOOD WILL SPILL. Oh well, I shouldn't really focus on it too much, I still have my feisty tomboyish attitude, right? ^_^;; Random passerby would like to correct and say that the Erika "concept art" is from Pixiv, not any official source. It was done to show what Erika would look like in DEEN's style of the Umineko anime. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=17140708 20:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Kira EP1 PV I honestly have no idea, that actually bothered me when I first found it on Youtube. Either someone is being lazy in updating Kira's website, or all of their PVs just simply go through Nico Nico without much of an announcement. However, if you haven't read it yet, here is an official interview released 2 days ago on the site: http://www.oyashirosama.com/web/kira/special/interviw.html I can't read Japanese that well, so you might be able to grab some new information from there. But it just looks like a discussion with the seiyuus and what they expect. I don't think Ryukishi07 speaks in this interview. Kantoku 03:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Kira radio broadcast + New Website http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14426837 Turn up your volume a bit, it's a little hard to hear. I thought Yukino was just talking to herself and switching between Mion's and Shion's voices, because I really can't recognize the other seiyuus' voices when they're not acting the characters out ^^; Also, the Kira website layout has been completely changed, it now has navigational sections :D! Kantoku 03:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku THE ERIKA PICTURE IS FAAAKE D; It's fan art that was out a few months ago :3